A Study In Holidays
by HighFunctioningDowntonian98
Summary: Sherlock is bullied into going on a weekend break to the seaside with John, Molly, Greg and the others. After an argument at the beach he goes off to sit alone and sulk. Can Molly cheer him up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Lestrade, must you drive so slowly!? It's a 60 zone and you're barley going 30!'

John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Sherlock, it was very kind of Greg to drive us all the way to Cornwall, ease off a bit!'

EASE OFF?! It's a 5 hour journey John! At this rate we'll arrive there at at least midnight!'

'We'll get there when we get there Sherlock! Would you rather drive? EH?! Lestrade exclaimed, gripping the wheel, knuckles already white.

'Well actually-'I began until I was interrupted by what seem to be a sleep deprived, caffeine fuelled Molly Hooper.

'Sherlock, Greg, John! Please just stop arguing!' She practically screamed, removing her earphone in one swift movement and slamming her book down fiercely upon the leather seats, the noise echoing in the car amongst the new found silence.

And after that everyone including myself decided to just leave it and shut up. Feisty Molly was new and just a little bit frightening to be perfectly honest. It was going to be a long (Thanks to Lestrade's poor driving) journey indeed, with John giving Lestrade directions in the front seat and myself in the back with '_not so timid and sweet Molly Hooper.'_ Oh Joy.'

Whoever invented summer holidays was sure to end up in hell one day. I never intended to go at all, though John had insisted thoroughly by telling me that I would have quote '_the whole weekend to piss Donovan and Anderson off senseless.' _And let's face it how could anyone resist that? Even then it was sure to be a disaster. This year we were to go to Cornwall for what John called a '_weekend break with no cases or distractions.'_ Sounded to me like hell on earth. And ironically it already was with Molly beside me almost fuming. Who'd have thought it?

After 5 hours of arguing, music blasting from Molly's earphones, dodgy coffees from service stations and pure evil we finally reached our destination. After parking and fighting through crowds and crowds of irritating holiday makers we found the cottage where we were to stay for the weekend.

It consisted of one living room, a small kitchen and 3 bedrooms all en suite, one for Molly and one for me leaving John forced to share with Lestrade. After all there was no way in hell I would be sharing with anyone whatsoever, for my privacy is paramount and not to be invaded by anyone.

Each room had its own magnificent view of the beach, Porthmeor, with the sees a deep blue green, and an endless horizon leading onto nothing more than the Atlantic Ocean. I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood days, pretending to be a pirate sailing the seven seas, almost wishing that my parents had taken me here as a child; had they been loving and caring in the first place which they were most certainly not.

Before I knew it my wistful nostalgia had was interrupted by a light rapping on the other side of the door. Upon opening I was greeted by a much more cheerful Molly Hooper, clad in a flowery summer dress and pumps. (Whatever happened to feisty '_look at me and I'll kill you_ Molly Hooper from the car?)

'Hey look I'm really, really sorry about my performance in the car before, I just hate my friends at each other's throats I guess.'

'Friends? I don't believe I have any friends… Anyway, what was so important for you to interrupt me? I was in my Mindpalace….'

'Sherlock, of course you have friends. There's John and I, Mrs –'

'Molly? Point of conversation please? You're wasting my time.'

'Oh yes- well ermm John and Greg have set up a barbecue on the beach with some drinks for dinner, Sally and Anderson will be turning up soon and we thought you might be hungry? I'm sorry If you were busy I-'

'Yes well I'll come down when I'm ready and changed. Goodbye.' I said slamming the door, with a muffled gasp from the other side. I had never liked people invading my personal space, even John. She meant well but boy was she annoying, for a Doctor she had awful confidence for one.

I carefully unpacked my suitcase into a pale Beachwood wardrobe opposite my bed, changing into a loose pink check shirt and a pair of brown cargo shorts. John had insisted that my designer shirts and trousers wouldn't be a good match with the salt water and sand, which was a shame because now I was incredibly uncomfortable, it was all a little TOO laid back for my liking.

I had never been to a barbecue before, but it was safe to say that it would be one of my worst experiences yet. Alcohol and fire were a bad mixture for starters, but myself and Anderson, that was another story. At least the sea was close at hand should I need to '_get rid'_ of the forensic scientist.

**Hey guys! To be honest I'm not sure how this story will go nor how long it'll be. As you know I'm still writing Molly In Mind as well as getting on with school work so chances are it'll take a while! Anyways… if you all enjoy it and leave some reviews I MIGHT carry on! I can't wait to try and take a new, fresher look at Sherlock and Molly's characters and hopefully come up with a unique plot for you all in my second fanfic! (Exciting stuff indeed!) Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down a wooded stair to the Beach, pit black apart from a few fires, barbecues and the reflection of the white moon upon the still tranquil seas. Sites that may have been beautiful were it not for the groups of drunken teenagers and worst of all Anderson.

Sauntering over he came to me with a swaying Donovan clutched to his arm, stumbling and cackling like an evil witch, with him acting as her flying monkey or something. (Good lord he needed to stop watching films with John, especially ones as drugged up as the Wizard of Oz. The munchkins were scarier than the whole of Moriarty's network put together. Even including The Woman.)

'Hi Freak, didn't expect to see you out tonight,' she said, once more using Anderson as a human cane to stay upright. 'Murder case is it? Or are you planning a murder yourself this time?'

'Charming as always it seems Donovan. Now onto more _pressing matters, _for starters, Anderson, how's the wife? In fact, let's just wait a second! Could it be that the pearl necklace _Sally_ is wearing is in fact your current wife's? I'm sure she'd love to hear an explanation, as would Donovan here. Now I must go, but you know how much I love a chat with you don't you? Must dash!' I added leaving him to deal with the ever escalating situation he'd gotten himself into. Fool.

After a short walk I reached our barbecue, situated in a clear area surrounded by rocks in a small circle, now only a few seconds away from the sea since the tide had changed, leaving a strong taste and scent of salt and seaweed in the air.

Sat there was John, Molly and Greg all with cans of beer gripped loosely in their hands laughing about something or together, most likely of no interest to him. I could either give into the social convention and sit with them _or _sit in the corner with a bottle of whiskey and a packet of cigarettes; of course I decided on the latter.

'Oi! Sherlock! Come and sit with us! Don't be such a stick in the mud, eh?' Shouted a somewhat inebriated Lestrade, gaining a few giggles from the other two.

'Yeah! Come on She- Sher- Sherly!' slurred John, Molly and Greg now in a heap on the floor in utter hysterics, acting like teenagers at their first eighteenth birthday. John had never been able to hold his drink.

Frankly it wasn't my scene whatsoever and neither did they deserve a reply so instead I went for another walk and found my own spot away from everyone, where I could ignore the drunken laughter from the people around.

This however didn't seem to last, as I was joined by what seemed to be a more sober Molly Hooper, who still managed to sit next to me in a fashion she'd never have attempted without alcohol.

'Sorry if we upset you before, I know you don't like people or any of the er.. Social things?' She spoke slowly, occasionally breaking off to sip from her bottle filled with a mixture of vodka and coke. Hardly a healthy mixture but then here I was with an empty bottle of whiskey and half empty packet of fags and blurry vision.

'Its fine, why would I care anyway? Now what is it that you want? I was in my mindpalace…'

'Mindpalace? Really? Anyway, excuse me! I just wanted to see if you were okay! Now, _tell me what's wronggggg'_ she said, punctuating every word with a poke in his side, the remainder of her drink sloshing about. 'You've been sulking all dayyyy!'

'Nothing at all Molly, I just abhor mental stagnation with nothing to do or investigate. You could say I desire mental exaltation. Not that you'd understand of course.' I said, taking a long drag from my cigarette, all be it purposely just to annoy her, then blowing it into her face. (Now that was definitely the whiskey.)

'Oh I wouldn't understand eh?' She chocked, waving her hand to shake the smoke. 'I'll tell you that I have also been desiring some _mental exaltation.'_

'Oh really. I doubt it. Your minds like Johns, placid, barely used really.'

'Oh shush. I have a PHD, do you have one? I don't think so _Mr Holmes.'_

'Doctorates mean nothing to me _Doctor Hooper_ and after all how many Consulting Detectives are there? Oh, oh yes, one.'

'Anywayyyy… I was talking about mental exal- exalta-'

'Exaltation, yes. Carry on.'

After giggling with added hiccups she recovered, patting my chest twice. 'Yes! I was thinking of something we could do! Something I've wanted to do for a veryyy long time Sherlock.'

'And what would tha-'

Before I could finish my sentence it'd seemed that Molly had managed to jump on my lap in a space of a few seconds. And now she was- Oh good lord. She was kissing me and I was kissing her back. Her mouth tasted strongly of alcohol, mixed in with the taste of cigarette smoke from myself. In a word it was new. Definitely new.

I'd never kissed anyone before and now that the alcohol had taken effect I couldn't stop myself, my mind telling me one thing and my body another. _Did I even want to stop?_ No I didn't. _Did I even know what I was doing? _Nope. _Did I want to have sex with Molly Hooper? _Apparently yes.

**Okayyyy lol! There's Chapter 2!**

**Now before I talk about the next chapter I must ask you all something important. Have anyone noticed another fanfic that's popped up with near identical plot and dialogue to this? If so please don't give them credit for the story as I'm being affected by what seems to be plagiarism which upsets me greatly. Please remember that I posted the idea first several weeks ago and that this story belongs to me and I have worked very hard on it.**

**Now on a brighter note I hope you're ready for drunk as a skunk Sherlock, Hooper's Hangover and for the first time Johns POV! Also I just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews , follows and favourites and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it! (And please leave reviews! Reviews are awesome!)**

**Plus it will remain rated a T as I'm slightly uncomfortable writing 'those' scenes. XD **

**Thank you, now I'm off to watch the Star Trek Trailer for another 20 times. Tah tah! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johns POV

What a great night! Drinks, good company, a barbecue, why hadn't they done this before? It had been a right laugh with Greg and Molly before and now things had died down a little it was just himself and Greg drinking the last of the lager. I'd say that was a very good night indeed!

The only downer of the night so far had been Sherlock's daily sulk, though we knew this was bound to happen at sometime or other. In fact, last we'd checked about half an hour ago Molly had gone to 'cheer him up.' Poor girl, she never seemed to want to give up on him; it was truly a shame he was such a git to her, she practically worshipped the man. To be honest her being a Pathologist you'd think she was right up Sherlock's street, that being if he had any street at all. Anyway, it was getting late and they really should leave, put out the barbecue, clean up the empty cans and then find Molly.

'Eh, Greg?' I called over my shoulder, my voice sounding a little more slurred than I had expected. 'Have you seen Sherlock and Molly?' I asked, chucking the cans into the bin, pretty much missing it completely. The beer had gone to my head hadn't it?

'Nope I'm afraid; they went off a while ago… I wouldn't worry though; she'll be fine with him… Well maybe, you know what he's like. But you go and have a look, I'll clear up here. See you at the house?'

'Yeah, alright. Shouldn't be long.'

After a good 30 minutes I'd searched the Beach nearly twice over. It was like they'd disappeared into thin air! Where could they have got to? What if he'd said something to her and she'd stormed off? She wasn't in the greatest of conditions, and then neither was he.

After searching once more I decided it was best to call Greg, but before I could dial his number speak of the devil, his name flashed up on the screen.

'Greg? What's happened? Have you found them? Are they okay?'

'Wow, calm down mate! Yes I've found them, and believe me they're _more than okay._'

'Wait what? What do you mean?'

'Just get here okay? You really don't want to miss this! I got a picture on my phone… You know I should post this online with the video from A Scandal in Belgravia! Can't wait for the Force to see this one!'

And with a chuckle he hung up and then with a smirk plastered on my face I jogged up the beach steps and crossed over the road to our house. Oh lord I couldn't wait to see this.

When opening the door the first thing I was met with was a familiar pink checkered shirt strewn across the floor, followed by trail of shoes then a flowery summer dress at the foot of Sherlock's bedroom door.

'Hey John!' Whispered Greg, 'Be really quiet okay? Now just look at that! I can't believe it, can you? Didn't know he had it in him!'

Opening the door, carefully as no to wake them I peeked inside to see Sherlock fast asleep with his arm draped over what seemed to be Molly Hooper! Not to mention they seemed to be naked! Thank god the covers were over them!

'Bloody hell! Who knew? I mean he's always so mean to her, wait… are they? No… No they can't be! No… I would know surely?'

'That was what I thought! I mean even if he got a woman I didn't think he'd know what to do with one!'

'Yeah, not really his area is it? You know this will be very interesting in the morning I'll bet!'

'And painful, haven't drank this much since New Years at Bakers Street! Not that I remember most of it!'

'I don't think anyone does! Now I need some sleep. Fancy some tea?' I asked.

'Not for me thanks, after all this excitement I think I'm ready for bed! Night.'

After settling down in bed I couldn't help but wonder about what would happen in the morning, it was clear this would be a holiday to remember.

**Now firstly I'd like to apologise for how bad I am at writing through Johns POV and Greg, but still it was fun and I hope I managed to get them right! And also I'm so sorry I don't update regularly, I've been so busy what with Exams and cadets that I barely have time for anything! It's truly tragic I swear, I even missed out on a Black Veil Brides meet up, so it's safe to say I was royally pissed off. :0**

**Now I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it last night :D **

**If so leave a review! I hope to be writing the next chapter tonight so keep your eyes peeled for the next instalment of my fanfic! **

**Thanks, Emily x **


End file.
